


Sunsets over Beach City

by Keeryd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, I am coping with fluff okay, I just love them, Mother-Son Relationship, Pearl is a good mom, Post-Episode: s06e19 I Am My Monster, Steven is not completely fine but he's better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeryd/pseuds/Keeryd
Summary: Steven and Pearl, staring at the sunset in the beach.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Pearl & Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Sunsets over Beach City

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, Steven Universe Future's finale. I am hurt, I am happy at how it ended, and I am depressed because there it goes my only reason to live I guess, anyway, fluff is what we all need isn't it? I do so, and also, idk but I love Pearl being a mother to Steven ngl, enjoy

Taking a deep breath, Steven closes his eyes and lets the gentle breeze from the beach hit his face. With his arms over the railing at the front of the house, leaning in without much hesitation, he opens his eyes and there they are, the warm colors that announce the end of the day to welcome the night once again, even so, in the distance Steven can see big gray clouds that extend endlessly on the horizon, announcing the probability of rain and cold, it isn't something that discourages him, Steven only returns his gaze to the shore where small waves hit the beach, leaving small shells and other marine objects. 

It's a sweet, comforting peace, one that was slowly growing in his chest as the months went by since he had become a Godzilla type of thing (and Steven can only remember that video of a Japanese man screaming to run because Godzilla had appeared, only to have another man tell him that because of copyright laws it wasn't, which makes him laugh slightly), and Steven was more than happy to accept it, at the end of the day it was what he needed most. 

Steven was still looking at the ocean, breathing easy, feeling good, more alive than ever, not completely comfortable yet (no, there was still so much to heal, but it would get there) in his body, but there was a little more assurance that it was him, and that was okay. He could hear, from one moment to the next, how the front door squeaked open, he didn't turn his head, he just kept his eyes on the horizon. 

"Steven?" hears his name, with the sweet, motherly voice of Pearl pronouncing it, putting her hand gently on his shoulder, that's when Steven finally looks at her, and there she is, with her face full of love, kindness and affection, with a little smile on her face. 

"Oh, hey Pearl, what's up?," he asks, Pearl just puts her arm around his back, hugging him, getting close to him, and Steven doesn't complain, he just lets himself be, leaning his head against Pearl.

"Nothing, really, I just wanted to hug you," she answers, and Steven just laughs lightly at her. Pearl lets her head rest against Steven's hair, looking at the beach with him. 

Steven closed his eyes, slowly losing himself in the security that Pearl's embrace provided, it was so nice to leave himself like that. There was still fear after months, there were still those horrible thoughts that filled his head from time to time, but he was better, and being that way with Pearl only brought him happiness. 

He felt good, genuinely good, and it was strange how a feeling like that could turn into something unknown without even noticing it, Steven believes. 

He can feel Pearl slowly moving her hand up and down on his arm in a gesture of affection, and Steven smiles at the touch, staying in that position for a while, a long few minutes in fact. 

"... Thank you, Pearl" he says, Steven doesn't look at her, just feeling Pearl's weight slowly disappearing from his head and there is a little movement, and he continues "... For this, you know" Steven lets out a little laugh. He can feel Pearl's gaze on him, and that's when he finally turns his head to see her. He still has to see her up, she still smiles for him, just for him at that moment, tenderly. 

"You don't have to thank for anything, and you know that, dear" is what Pearl replies to him, sometimes, simple words like that keep hitting him like breaking news, the fact that he doesn't have to thank as if it were a favour to receive love. 

Steven doesn't respond, he just watches her, and Pearl knows what's going on in his head, he knows there's so much going on inside his mind, and even though the worst is over, those thoughts are still there. So she catches Steven in a hug, with her arms all around him, holding him tightly against herself. Steven is slow to respond, slowly moving his arms to reciprocate, hiding his face easily in Pearl's shoulder. 

"I love you, Steven, don't forget that, sweetheart" Steven hears her say, he only tightens the grip. 

He knows he won't. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little thing, and remember my dudes, be the Steven you want to see in the world.


End file.
